Memories & Sensations
by OwnerOfAllGames
Summary: Ginga Nagreboshi Gin. The night before the great battle against Akakabuto, Gin is absolutely determined to restore his father's memories of his family. One way, or another. No matter the cost. - Gin X Riki Anal, Fluff. Incest.


**Warning: This is a Ginga Nagreboshi Gin story containing material that isn't suitable for all viewers. Viewer Discretion is Advised.**

* * *

 **The night before the great battle against the demon bear, the Leader of Ou has an audience with his son. Trying to form both a relationship, and a recollection of what transpired in his life before.**

* * *

The Leader of the Army paces back and forth on his ledge.. "Is that so?" He muses the younger, silver-toned tora-ge. "You saw me fall?" Gin had been trying to remind his father of his life before the Ou Army. Easier in concept, than actual practice. Riki had indeed sustained a rather serious injury to his head, and having received it, found it difficult to remember mostly everything that happened before he formed up the Army.

"..I do remember... falling in that ravine.." He confesses. "Then I can't remember after that. It's shameful, I know." Riki stares outwards, toward the mountains.. his stance dignified, noble. Such a toned, masculine, perfect body.. It's no surprise why so many soldiers eagerly followed him... he was the spitting image of Dog nobility..

And he was Gin's father. And that meant more to Gin than the Army.

"..Tell me about your mother..." Riki.. softly requests, frowning.. "I.. understand if you'd rather not. Perhaps I don't deserve to remember..." He lowers his head.

Gin almost found the memory painful himself. Having left her without warning, and without giving much of a goodbye. "She's kind and gentle." He recalls softly. "The prettiest female around. And she's smart too." Gin didn't hesitate on his answer, and the words were honest and steady, perhaps too steady for a male of his age.

Riki could suddenly recall her intelligence. Fuji didn't speak much, but when she did, her advice was sagely. Perhaps Fuji was right in telling him that his life would be threatened if he left for the mountains. Perhaps he would meet his end. Maybe. Maybe not. Only time would tell if his mate was correct. But despite this dark thought, the scarred bear-hound can't help but smile.. "Gentle.. I can imagine that." He dips his head to his son.. "Thank you, Gin..."

"I." He turns his head.. "I almost want to go see her..." He muses. "But I don't know if she would forgive me, for doing this.." He gestures toward the Army.. The countless males that had been gathered to take down the demon bear himself. "For abandoning her, with pups.." he adds. Gin and his siblings left to fend for themselves, and Fuji left to take care of them alone.. except for Daisuke and his family, of course. But perhaps Riki could of protected Gin against Takeda. Against 'Grandpa'.. But there was no use thinking like that. The past was in the past.

The little, silver-brindled male stares at his father curiously.. The much larger, brown and tan bear-hound staring back down at him. "Wish I could see her again..." Riki sits down on his hunches, sighing heavily. "Anything else about her..?" He perks an ear, his eyes closed.

Gin, being the curious little tora-ge he is, takes this moment to examine his father more closely. Taking in more distinct features. John had told him once that all young males were curious, but his.. 'area' of interest was rather.. odd. Instead of admiring his father's large, broad chest. Or his multiple battle scars, he was staring at his father's thick, fuzzy tan sheath between his legs. And his two bear-hound balls were twice the size of his own, he thought to himself.

He found himself staring at it, bewitched. It was so big! How could his father even walk around with it attached to him like that? It looked to weight as much as a bear carcass, or to his bear-obsessed mind it seemed like it at least. And, of course, as if on cue Gin found his father's stern yet forgiving gaze on him..

"..What are you looking at, son..?" He asks flatly, professionally. Even if Riki had none of his memories, he knew that all young males were.. per-say, 'envious' of their fathers in one way or another. Gin had the swiftness, the strength, and the charisma. Heck, he had heard the entire army talk about his deep, brownish eyes for days straight.. But if he was aplenty in all these aspects, Riki almost found it amusing that he'd be jealous of his fathers... well, malehood.

And then.. the young, curious tora-ge points to the thing in question, feeling torn for thinking of his father that way, but a part of him that doesn't yet fully understand likes the idea of that. Even if he didn't exactly know yet what 'that' really is.

Realization dawned quickly on the matured, older bear-hound.. and he looks down. Indeed, his casually spread hind-legs were providing Gin a perfect view. "Oh.." He deeply huffs out, his thick sheath on display.. "I am sorry, Gin.." He could tell his son was still a bit envious. "Some males are bigger than others.." He humbly reassures. "I'm sure you'll grow some day." Riki then amused himself with a dirty thought... He couldn't remember what making love felt like. And he couldn't remember what pleasure felt like, either..

"..Can I hear... anything else, about your mother..?" He gently asks, more of a diversion away from his jewels, than anything.. He.. he wanted to remember Fuji, but he also didn't want his son to stare.

And Gin.. then remembered what John used to do, to Akatora. He would.. what did John call it..? 'Dirty-talk" him. Make him want something. Oh, of course! If he wanted his father back with mother, he had to make him WANT mother back. And John said there was no better way to make a male want something than dirty talk!'

"Just ask anything you'd like to know father!" Gin said enthusiastically. He was practically jumping up and down with joy. This way everything would be as it was again, finally! After all of this they'd go home and be a family again!

Riki smiled at the pup's excitement. At least Gin had the hope they could be family again, but Fuji was not a forgiving female. "Alright." He lays down with a deep throat grunt.. "Tell me everything. Tell me everything about your mother.." He folds his paws, staring expectantly at the younger male. His handsome gaze set on him.

Gin... he remembered a piece of Akatora's advice, this time.. Guys.. just wanted to hear about.. the dirty things. Dirty stuff, about his mother. He knew what he had to do.

Riki tilts his head, smiling innocently... What would the puppy talk about? Her eyes? Her smile..? He found it cute. Gin staring with that-

"She likes to say your name while licking herself." Gin interrupts his innocent stare, Riki's eyes instantly widening. "I don't really know what its called but she gets all...wet and hot down there." He gestures to between Riki's legs, and the bear-hound knew what he meant immediately. "And her scent gets really strong." He adds, smirking confidently.

"O-Oh..." Riki.. shifts slightly. He was NOT expecting that from his son. Perhaps he should of reconsidered letting him near the Kai Brothers.. or his fifth platoon leader Smith. "Um.. I see. S-She must still love me, then.." He folds an ear shamefully.. why was he even encouraging this conversation.. But he was beginning to remember exactly how his mate dealt with the loneliness when he was away on hunting trips with Takeda. She would.. take matters into her own paws, so to speak. If he wasn't available to cure a few itches.

"W-What else..?" He dares to ask, swallowing the saliva in his muzzle. John told Gin that dirty-talking had an effect on males.. and he could already see it. The noble, dignified father-figure of his was uncomfortably shy, reclusive. Yet clearly he wanted to know more.. John was right!

Gin wasn't exactly the most innocent young male in the Army, either. He had heard plenty of jokes from John, and countless stories of sexual conquests by the Kai Brothers.. even Akame told him a few tales after the rest were asleep. So no. He knew exactly what he was doing to his father, and he thought it was required to get his family back. "She gasps really loud when she finishes licking herself, sometimes she even shakes and trembles." He explains shamelessly, licking his sharp, white little fangs. "Sometimes I think she even pees a little but its all clear. And she sometimes puts a claw in her butt." Gin continues, feeling a thrill shoot down his back and into his developing groin as he watched his father become more receptive and aroused with every word.

Oddly enough, this was restoring a few memories for Riki.. but not all of them were entirely fitting for a father-son reunion. "A-A claw in her-" Riki bites his lip.. "Oh..." he could feel his sheath hardening. A few.. 'lustful' memories coming back. "She must still like it, when I put it there." He softly whispers to himself. He could remember shortly after their litter with Gin, when Fuji told him flatly that she no longer desired puppies.. and instead lifted her tail higher than she ever had before.. And Riki discovered the pleasures of the wrong hole. It almost was dishonorable, for a male to do that with his mate. To abandon continuing his lineage.. But it felt very good he now recalls. He shamefully felt the urge between his legs, his bright red tip sticking from his sheath.. It was only a memory, however. Memories and sensations.

Unknowingly to Riki, Gin was feeling excited himself. The odd thrill of tormenting his father in this way was both foreign, and enjoyable. "I-I didn't see much after that." He plays dumb, having of course seen and heard much more. "She caught me and said, 'you don't spy on other dogs when they do that'.." Was his father.. aroused? Gin started to pant at the thought, unbeknownst to him a similar, raw need starting to well up inside his noble father.

"A-Anything else, about her." Riki knew it was wrong, the Leader knew it was horrible. For a father to request such information from his only true Heir.. Yes, there were other females.. but they were not Fuji. He did it strictly to make sure Akakabuto didn't win the wretched war.. And he.. had honestly never even remembered HAVING a mate, at that time. "Please, Gin.." He stares at his son, but then pauses.. his eyes looking down, at his son's sheath. Gin's red tip was sticking out.

"..." Riki silently licks his lips. It was better for him to teach his son about the "other" aspects of the world of the dogs than some soldier who would probably be too rough on him, wouldn't it be? What right does a soldier have to seduce Gin, when his father was perfectly capable? "Come here, Gin.." He softly instructs, his dominant gaze undeniable.

Gin was almost entirely unsure of what he had been doing, slightly trembling from the strange sensation drumming through his whole body. Was he in the right, talking to his father like this? After having just found out he actually HAD a father in the first place? And finding out he was alive? He didn't know why himself, but Gin trotted to stand in front of his father's larger, regal form. Riki let off a sigh. Well, he had to do it. Slowly, Riki moves his own leg out of the way. his 3'inch thick tip throbbing in the open, cold winds of the Ou mountains, and Futago Pass. "See this...?" He softly comments, gesturing to his sheath. "This is how I created you.."

Again, the blasted curiosity of tora-ges. Especially Gin's curiosity. He leans forward, sniffing at the thick, musky tip. It smelled like his father. Dominant, strong, overbearing. "I don't remember much about it.." He licks his sharp, white fangs, his son staring up at him. "But.. you were a big load, Gin." He gives that smooth, charismatic little smirk he used on all of his low-ranked soldiers. "Really big load..." He sighs, gently massaging his two tan balls, with a paw..

Oddly, his memories were starting to come back. How he created Gin.. It was actually a night of rather rough, and unforgiving breeding. Fuji was angry with him, and made sure to punish him for it.. Mostly by making him submit to her desires. And her desires that night were.. unquenchable no matter what he did with his hips.

But yet, here he was. With his son who had a body like his. A bit less mature, but no less masculine. Toned, professional. A noble stance. And with that, the next generation of his lineage gives an embarrassed sigh, Gin peeling his sheath back and his 5'inch akita-Inu cock comes out into the open. His eyes widening down at it.

John had told him he might.. 'see' himself aroused one day, but.. he was never expecting this. "What.. what is.-" He pants in confusion. He can't wrap his mind around it. Why was his fur so hot, and why is his cock so stiff and hard? It was almost painful to the touch. The young pup biting his lip, not daring to touch it.

Riki smiled, a few memories of his first attempts at self-pleasure coming back to him.. He was such a.. shy little bear-hound when he was a puppy. Until his father taught him a few things about independence.

And yet the females always blushed and giggled at his approach. They enjoyed the shy, quiet ones. The polite ones, in his mind. "Let me help you.." Riki gently offers, wrapping one of his large, brown paws around Gin's stiffening cock.. Honestly, he was a bit impressed at his fertility. "Oh.." He tightly squeezes the hard flesh. "Hard, aren't you, my son..?" He chuckles coyly. "Must be as pent-up as I am.." Riki licks his maw, using a free paw to rub at his son's two silver-brindled balls. They were impressively full, and the Leader couldn't keep his smirk of pride off his muzzle. "All grown up, hmm Gin..?" He teases, Gin biting his lip, and nodding.

The Leader of Ou decided to let the 'grown up' pup know a few things about Fuji.. after all, they were exchanging memories, right? "Want to know something about your mother..?" Riki locks his handsome gaze with Gin.. "You made me remember something about her." He squeezes his son's cock, to keep his attention strictly on him. "She was VERY tight..."He growls out handsomely.

Gin knew that a young male wasn't supposed to hear this about his mother, but one of the pups eyes squeeze close as he trembles at the stimulation. A fuzzy, tingling wave rushed over him from the sensation of his father's large paw on him and around his length. So big and warm. It felt.. good. Really good. Gin thought as his mind hazed.

"So..." Riki.. lowers his gaze curiously.. "Tight..." Gin was sitting on his hunches, just enjoying the sensations. Unaware that his father was staring at his most sacred spot. His black ring of muscle in-between his toned hindquarters. Slowly, Gin can feel.. a sensation, around his puckered, virgin tail-hole. A black claw rubbing at his asshole, his father's claw, testing, rubbing.. And then, he pushes Gin on his back.. softly hushing him.

Riki knew what was going through his son's surprised head. And he knew what was going through his own mind.. He was desiring his son. It was shameful, dishonorable.. "Shh, shh..." He whispers, his hot breath on his neck.. "Be quiet, my son.." "Let me help you." He tightly grips Gin's cock, and then with his free paw, he.. slides a wet claw-digit into Gin's asshole.

Riki paused, a few memories coming back from this. The tight, warm tunnel around his claw.. felt just like the pup's mother. Riki bites his lip, and begins steadily claw-fucking Gin's tail-hole.. as if he were Fuji..

The young pup's sphincter felt increasingly warm as the claw pushed in and out of it. Gin found himself cursing and panting and whimpering in delight at the sensations that continued to overwhelm him, conducted at the skillful ministrations of his father. "A-Ah, father!" It hurt but it also felt good, his father's claw tip brushed over something hard in him that made his cock jump and grown hot each time it dragged over his...whatever it was. It felt amazing, especially when it was his father doing it.

Suddenly, Riki decided it was time to teach the pup a few things about pleasing other males. Quickly forcing his son onto his stomach. His body, tail, and ass raised high in the air, as if he were a female presenting.

"You seem to be handling this first one just fine..." He deeply reassures, his claw sliding in and out of his son's anus with ease. "Perhaps you deserve a second one.." Another claw-digit enters his tail-hole, and Riki.. narrows his eyes, beginning to steadily, very deeply pump his son's virgin tail with two skilled claws at once. "You're getting good at this." Riki whispers, his other paw wrapping around his son's cock, as if trying to give his son the very best orgasm possible. "Let's see if my little soldier enjoys this.."

Gin gasps out in raw animal lust. The Army was a professional one, but.. The males in it had needs. And right now, Gin felt the need to hump the paw as if it were a tight hole. It was... so warm, so tight.. his father's paw. The overwhelming pleasure was demanding him to do something he hadn't done before.

"D-Don't stop, father, please don't stop...!" He begs as his hips start to jab into his father's paw, curled around him like a snake constricting it's prey. The pup's cheeks were scarlet as the waves of pleasure enveloped him, making him feel warm and pent-up so much that he thought his poor testicles would explode from all the pressure. His balls slapped fervently against his sire's paw as his thrusting grew faster and faster.. He.. needed this.

"Never.." His father huskily, deeply reassures.. "I won't stop until you're done, son.." He promises, squeezing tightly around his son's shaft, and his claws expertly digging in, near his prostate.. The poor young dog had never felt this way before.  
Gin's shaft was growing warmer, pressure building in his pure-bred ass and what felt like behind his groin, deep inside his sheath increasing. Tingles starting to go off in his legs and arms. Something was going to come out, and soon.

"Father! Something...somethings going to...to...!" He tries to warn, but all he can do is loll his tongue out like the horny little male he was, at that particular moment..

The matured bear-hound smirks down at his son, just on the verge of releasing his pent-up juices.. But, he pauses his son's hips.. "..Gin.. slow down.." He warns.

"No!" Gin groans back, determined to cum, despite his father's paw stopping him. "You said...You said you wouldn't stop until I had finished. I-I don't know what that was but it felt good." He said, looking down at his still hard and throbbing shaft deeply embedded in his father's strong paw. He wanted more, his eyes said as much.. "Father please...I want you to touch me like that again...!" Gin begged, and he never begged, ever. Not even when his life depended on it, but he wanted this. Needed this. His cock squirted out a splash of precum as his tail-hole twitched. Lubricating Riki's paw generously.

"Oh, the joys of youth.." Riki sighs, unable to help his smirk.. "Such an impatient little soldier, aren't you, Gin..?" He nips at his son's ear, earning a soft moan from the younger male. "So eager.."

Gin, in the midst of his moan.. bites his lip. He knew what would make his father help him. Slowly, he looks back at his own tail, and wiggles his muscular rump. "You said you were pent up, father..?" He lets the comment hang in the air between them, the rest unsaid.

Riki.. seriously paused, and sniffs tenderly at his son's tail.. suddenly noticing a different scent on his two claws.. Another male's saliva on his son's hole. His first platoon commander. "Ben..?" He gasps slightly, his eyes widening, for a second.. "You let another male touch you down here like this, son..?" He seriously lectures..

The young male stares back at his father, his cock still held tightly by his sire's paw. "..Wouldn't of been the first time.." He flatly huffs in a slightly rebellious voice. His father might be the Leader, but he was an adult. He was free to choose which gender he was attracted to. And he preferred males.

"Enjoy playing with soldiers, Gin...?" His father whispers hotly, lustfully in the pup's ear, his tip already rubbing against his son's tail-hole. "Is this how you advanced in rank so quickly..?" He taunts, rubbing his tip in slow circles.

Gin bit his lip.. It felt.. "T-They loved licking me.." He confesses, sighing heavily, as his father's paw squeezes the tip of his hard, adolescent cock. "They taught me to use my hips for more than just running.." He groans.

"Indeed?" The Leader muses. "Such a dirty little soldier I have in my grip.." Riki growls in the pup's ear, licking at his cheek roughly. "What sort of punishment should I bestow on such a shameless son?"

The young tora-ge pants gently. "I.. I don't know what you should do.." He whimpers in a mixture of lust, and clouded judgement.

"I think I know the perfect assignment for a soldier like you.." The large, muscled bear-hound spreads his hind-legs wide. His two, tan balls dangling. "You've been promoted, son.." Riki smoothly coos in his ear.. "You're pleasuring the Leader, now!" Slowly, he pushes forward.. his tip sliding inside Gin's tight little sphincter.. already thick, for a pup his size. "F-Fuck.." Riki lets the first curse word in a year slip from his muzzle, his hot breath visible in the cold air.. Making love already reminded him to use profanity, from the sheer pleasure of it.

"G-Gin.." He wraps a strong, muscled paw around his son's already developing, masculine chest. Breeding a male was a lot different from a female, but Riki was beginning to enjoy it. "L-Leader..." Gin stammers back as he feels it; his father scarred, muscled form pressing down on him from above, soon the both of them would be one. The thought spurs him on and he starts to lightly push back into his father. Discovering a little 'secret' that Riki kept well hidden.

Riki paused from the sensitive push. In battle, he was the fiercest bear-hound alive... but. "A-Ah..." He lets off a soft, needy moan.. a deep blush settling on his face... Fuji always.. made fun of him, for being such a.. needy dog. "Oh, son.." He lays his head on his son's shoulder, his eyes closed, as he begins to gently hump the younger dog. His cock beginning to slowly slide back and forth, in the tight depths. He could feel the walls tighten, and stroke around his cock. It felt heavenly.

Gin could feel his father's breath on his cheek.. see his father's muzzle, right next to his own. Is this what his mother felt like, when he and her were creating him? His beloved father was even making sure he is being gentle with his son.. being extremely careful not to push too deeply too soon. "That's a good boy..." He whispers.. "My little soldier..." He licks at Gin's muzzle with his warm, tender tongue. The affection spills over, and its enough to make the young dog whimper in delight . "It feels...so good father..." Gin groans, feeling the strange pressure starting to return once more, even more insistent this time, and he knew it would not be denied this time around

"Shh, shh.." Riki gently reassures.. "Don't whimper, Gin.." He was so cute.. His beautiful creation staring up at him with those trustful, loving eyes. "I'll make the heat inside you disappear soon.." He licks the cute little soldier's muzzle. "Now.." Riki adjusts his stance, a bit.. his own, fluffy tail lifting high in the air.. and he begins to push deeper, as if he was breeding the pup. "Let's see if I can make you moan, hmm..?" He teases in that deep, smooth, charismatic voice.. giving a little rub against his prostate, with the tip of his cock.

"A-ah! Father, thats-!" the young pup can't keep the delighted sound back, his hips seizing control and starting to push back into his father''s deep thrusts, his tunnel clenching around the thick shaft inside of him, as if trying to push it out. Only succeeding in sucking it deeper into his pulsating sphincter.

When he feels the push against him, he gives off a soft grunt.. Why did he ever refuse to breed with other males before this? Gin was tighter than his mother. "Oh, you want it rough, hmm..?" SMACK! He shoves Gin against the ground again, giving a rough smack of his hips. His two fat balls smacking off the next generation's pair. "How did THAT feel..?" He bares his fangs into a dominant smirk. Who knew taking care of a son was such easy work?

Gin's mind was hazing over into sheer, primal instinct. The male was no longer his father, though the affection was there. He was another male, with a hard cock between his legs. And Gin wanted it inside him. "Oh.." Gin starts to growl as his father thrusts deep and hard into his bowels, squishing against his prostate forcefully, hard enough to send tingles and precum rushing through him in a tingling wave. "H-harder, faster...!" He pants in need, his father almost sending his body into a hormone-induced heat. "FUCK ME, father!" He finally cries. "Breed me like I was mother!" He pleads, some of the dominance in his father's eyes appearing in Gins. He liked being like this, knew that it was a game that someone like his father enjoyed.

Riki stares back in clear challenge.. Two could play at that game. He puts a paw on top of his son's head, rubbing his claws over Gin's three scars on his forehead.. "You truly are my son..." He confirms. "But you moan like a daughter..." He dominantly growls, nipping his son's ear.. SMACK! He gives another, hard thrust, and that last thrust finally breaks his own flesh and blood, and the pups first orgasm washes over him in a wave, sweeping his mind into the black void of orgasmic bliss. He isn't aware of his own thoughts or body anymore. Loudly moaning out his climax, eyes squeezed shut and teeth clenched together. His ass trembles around his father, buried so deeply and possessively inside him.

Riki's memories begin to flood back in rapid succession.. Fuji begging him to spill, already.. Begging him to end their night of breeding.. But Riki wouldn't stop until he was empty. He had always done it that way.. But he imagined Gin was about to get every drop in the very first breeding session. The Leader shoves a paw into his son's muzzle, silencing him. A few soldiers down below perking their ears, completely unaware of the rough fucking up above, on the Leader's ledge. The loud bursts of wind acting as cover.

"G-God.." The muscled bear-hound clamps his jaws around Gin's neck, to silence himself. He felt it. He couldn't deny it. Yes, he appeared noble in stance. His presence on the battle-field would make any male cry out in triumph. But he had spent so much time investing in the Army, he forgot about his own needs. His two, pure-bred balls drawing up close under his curved tail.. He needed this more than anyone. And so, he very dominantly lifts up a hind-leg, high in the air. His heavy musk free for anyone to sample. His musk sent out one command; The Leader was filling a hole, and he would not be interrupted. His muscular hind-leg forcing his tendons to twist and flex. Making his own, puckered hole flex and clench down as well.

He uses his hind-leg to balance itself against Gin's back, which keeps his hind-leg raised high.. forcing his body to stay stationary, while his balls empty out every last drop.. God, he felt just like his mother. He truly did. "M-Mmmhhh..." He moans around his son's neck, his own eyes closed..

Gin, on the other paw.. was balls deep in his father's strongly clenching paw. His 5'inch cock throbbing madly, as his tip paints the rocks below. His own heirs wasted as his father wastes his brothers and sisters in his tail. Gin can feel the warmth spread deep inside his clenching asshole.. His father.. was so fertile.. so potent. "Mm, mmh.." His father pushes even deeper, instincts pushing him to breed the hole under him, and- POP! His knot slides inside, and he quickly pants, gasping as he slowly releases his son, and turning ass-to-ass with him.

There he was, the denier of Akakabuto, the saviour of Ou.. He stands in the classic pregnancy-position.. his balls spilling every fertile seed into that taboo hole, his canine body thinking it's a tight pussy in heat.. but instead, it's just another male's dirty asshole. Not that Riki minded. "So..." The Leader groans deeply, staring back at his son.. "..Tight..."

Poor Gin collapses.. He was absolutely exhausted. "So..." The Silver Fang Legend groans. "Big..." His head hanging, the sight of his own paws, trembling in post-orgasmic bliss finally making it all sink in. He didn't regret it one bit. And he hoped his father didn't either. It had been a truly treasured thing, being away from the cruel reality of the war they were in, even if only for a little while at least, even if it made him a sick male.

Riki felt like he had just ran across Japan. His son seemed to have enjoyed himself, his brown paw covered in seed. "F-Felt better than-" Riki pants softly.. "A-Anything. Gin.." He groans, his head lowered, exhausted.. "You.. your body feels like silk, around me.."

Again, the curious little tora-ge stares back. Giving a curious pulse of his tail, around his father's knot. Riki lets off a soft moan, when Gin's tail-hole pulses... another, weak squirt of cum forced from his tired balls. "N-No more.." He pleads slightly, and Gin almost grinned.. he just beat his father. Gin felt pleased himself.. He had control..

"Are you sure?" He insists with a naughty smirk, starting to light press back rhythmically into his father's tender cock. His tail twitches, every inch of him feeling tired and wonderfully weak. "Ah.." Riki moans submissively, with every small press back.. "Gah.." His own tail-hole pulses painfully, and the male's tongue lolls out.. "S-Stop, Gin.." Soon the rebellious little soldier has to stop the movement, legs giving out from under him and he lays down to rest, as much as his father's knot will allow.

Finally, the Leader breathes outwards when Gin stops.. his cock twitching warningly. as if telling him NOT to push it over. Even when a bottom, his son sought to be in control. "You.. you're truly my son..." He agrees weakly, blushing.. His son just.. made him moan. And indeed, one of the pups ears twitches, mind almost not catching his father's words, the young pup so exhausted from the passionate romp that he's half-way to falling asleep, body having sloped down and his deep, brown eyes closing.

Riki gives off a little sigh, wishing he could cuddle his son to sleep, to show he truly cared about him, but... the knot was a problem. "Go to sleep, Gin.." He softly orders, laying down awkwardly as well.. his knot still embedded deeply..

"Mmhm." The tired pup mumbles in reply, limps starting to fold into him, almost as if turning himself into a ball. He shifts, barely conscious, when the knot finally pops out. With a loud, "POP" Riki turns, and quickly lays on top of his son.. his son's tail-hole doing a good job of keeping the large amount of seed inside securely.

His warm, muscled body up against him.. Riki hushing him gently, whispering sweet little things in his ears.. "I love you.." He whispers, licking at the pup's cheek. "Get some sleep, for the battle tomorrow." He orders, the moon directly above them. "I will be right beside you."

"I will protect you." Gin promised softly, finally falling asleep for real. His body growing lax as his father's warmth sank over him like a blanket. Riki smiled, staring down at his son. "..As I will protect you.." He blinks, countless memories coming back to him. "..Just like when you were born.." He whispers, laying his head on top of his son's shoulder. Even if it wasn't intentional, his son just restored his memories. **His memories, and sensations.**

* * *

 **The End**


End file.
